A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains in general to the exercising devices, and more particularly to a devices which is simple to use and yet it is very versatile so that it can be used to perform several types of exercises without changing its configuration.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising has become a favorite pastime not only in the United States but all over the world. More people are engaged in this activity then any other types of leisure. Of course most exercises performed today require various types of devices. Initially most devices, such as for example, the jumping rope, were quite simple. Another simple exercise device consisted of a bar with a single elastic rope three or four feet long and extending between the two ends so that a person could hold the bar and push down on the rope with his feet. A variation of this device consisted of the elastic rope with two handles at the ends of the rope replacing the bar.
However none of these prior art devices were very versatile since they could be used only for a very limited number or kinds of exercise. Slowly, exercising devices progressed to a point were many of them are very complicated, hard to use, expensive, and generally uncomfortable to use. Many of the present day devices consist of various combinations of mechanical devices such as support surfaces, seats, chairs, wheels, chains, ropes, pulleys, weights, bar bells and oddly shaped rods. A person from the Middle Ages would immediately recognize these devices for what they really are: torture tools.
As the size and complexity of these devices increased, they became more and more complicated to use, require a large space, special instructions, and very often should not be used without the supervision of specially trained professional personnel. Moreover, the devices may also require electrical power and are hazardous.
All these factors increase the cost of the devices to the point were they can be afforded only by very rich persons, and/or can be used only in gyms or health spas. Moreover, despite of, or possible because of their complexity, these devices can be used to perform only one exercise, or even if they are adaptable to more than one exercise at a time and require extensive and time consuming changes in configuration before they can be switched over to a different exercise. However, performing the same exercise over and over again is extremely monotonous and takes a lot of perseverance to continue More importantly, a single exercise is beneficial only to a limited number of muscles, and at the same time. Performing the same exercise for a long time is detrimental because it tires the addressed muscles, while other muscles are neglected.